


Winston the Unicorn

by Liepe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Humour, no clue where this takes place, somewhere after changing channels I guess, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel rod into the motel room on a... unicorn. This sounds weird but don’t worry, it makes sense. Or well, it does to Gabriel, not so much to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winston the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Supernatural', that belongs to the producers and the writers. Nor do I own the movie 'Horton Hears a Who!'. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> I had this idea for a long while and have finally managed to write it down. I think its okay; it’s just something random and fun. And yes, I stole the unicorn’s traits from 'Horton Hears a Who!', I am very unoriginal. This is my first Supernatural fic, so please be gentle with me.

“Hey Sam.”

Sam didn’t even bother to look up when Gabriel gave him the casual greeting, all his focus on his laptop and just nodded absently back because by now he was use to Gabriel appearing randomly. Well, that was until he heard a _neighing_ sound. With great caution, Sam slowly took his eyes away from the laptop screen and looked towards the archangel, jaw dropping at the sight.

Now, Sam has seen some pretty weird and not-even-possible stuff in his life, and even more weird things since Gabriel joined their little team, but nothing prepared him for the white unicorn - seriously, a unicorn, like one straight out of a fairytale - that was standing inside the motel, Gabriel sitting on its back and smirking at Sam. The unicorn even seemed to glow slightly.

“I’ve named him Winston,” Gabriel proclaimed proudly, giving the unicorn – Winston – an adoring pat on the neck.

“Gabriel,” Sam said slowly. “Why am I seeing a unicorn?”

“Because you’re eyes are in perfect working conditions and I brought him here.” There was a clear _duh_ at the end of that sentence.

Sam thought maybe he should have worded his question better. He tried again. “And what made you decide to magically form a unicorn and bring him here?”

“I didn’t poof him out of nothing, Sam!” Gabriel seemed hurt by Sam’s assumption. Sam didn’t buy it, but Gabriel’s words confused him.

“You mean it isn’t fake?”

“Of course not! I found him in Scotland.” Gabriel carefully got off Winston – and Sam briefly wonders how he got onto the unicorn in the first place, since Winston wasn’t a small one, but then again, Gabriel is an Archangel – and stood beside him, stroking his mane.

“In Scotland.” Sam repeated slowly, not believing the words. “There are unicorns, in Scotland.”

“Yeah, it’s their national animal, so I would expect there to be unicorns in Scotland.” Gabriel gave Sam a big grin. “Isn’t he a beauty?”

“Um, yeah, sure is.” Sam agreed awkwardly. “Uh, Gabriel, where is he going to stay?”

“With us, of course.”

“Motels generally don’t allow pets, let alone a _unicorn_. Also, he won’t fit in the Impala, and even if he could,” Sam said quickly, seeing Gabriel opening his mouth to argue against that point. “Dean wouldn’t allow it. Hell, you’re barely allowed in it.”

 “But Sam!” Gabriel whined. “He could be valuable to our team! He could, like, turn people into kebabs with his horn, and poop butterflies to distract them.”

There was silence as Sam processed this new information. “He poops... _butterflies_?”

Gabriel nodded with a big grin. “Yip, just these kinds though, others shit candy, but I wouldn’t really try to eat them though.”

Sam put his head in his hands. “My head hurts.”

“Okay, well Winston’s looking kinda hungry so we’re going to look for rainbows. See ya.”

Sam lifted his head quickly out of his hands. “Wait, they eat _rainbows_?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at how ignorant Sam was. “Of course, why do you think you never see a rainbow for long?”

Before Sam could answer that question with a very _logical_ answer, Gabriel hopped back onto the unicorn and trotted out of the motel. Sam blinked after them before a small smile appeared on his face.

“I knew unicorns were real.”


End file.
